Sleep Deprived
by Moondoe
Summary: Spar has a welcomed unexpected neighbor who can't get to sleep. Spar/OC


Spar lay in his bunk staring at the ceiling. He loved to sleep. Sleep was good. It was NOT good when all he could hear from the other room is pacing so that he CAN'T go to sleep. Just when he'd think it would stop for good, it would start back up again.

Thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk

Soft unending thunks of feet pacing against the floor. It was driving him past his already maddened state and into insanity. He

With a growl, he threw off his covers, stalked to the next door and banged on it.

Silence

The door finally slid open after a bit of waiting and he found that he had to looked down a little to stare into bloodshot eyes.

Edelweiss's bloodshot grey eyes

Both brows shot up. He didn't know she was next door...even on the same ship. He felt a rush of joy, though it was dulled down by her appearance. After their first meeting, he found that they both got along quite nicely after a few bumps along the road.

"_Su'cuy_, Spar," she mumbled, leaning heavily on the doorframe.

"_Su'cuy_, Edelweiss," he said stepping backwards so that she could step out,"You should be asleep."

She gave him an annoyed look, but sighed in agreement.

"My sister's not back yet,"she murmured apologetically, looking down the hall both ways.

"Why does that matter," he asked, eyebrow arched. She looked uncomfortable and shifted a little.

"I can't sleep," she said reluctantly.

"I can see that you can't sleep...why?" Her jaw locked at his digging and she glared at him, warning him to back off.

Spar's thin patience snapped.

He was standing in the hall, sleep deprived, after he'd just come back from a terrible mission and...well he was not in the mood for this. He leaned down, picked Edelweiss up by her waist, and flung her over his shoulder .

"SPAR," she shrieked and wiggled wildly in his arms. He didn't listen. He marched back to his own room and locked the door behind him. Only then did he put her down, cross his arms, and stared down at her sternly.

"Why," he asked again, his eyes narrowing as he guessed at her reluctance. Edelweiss slammed her foot down in front of her and mimicked his posture. He glared at her, the thought of a late night sparring session sounding very appealing right then. But he looked into her eyes and saw that they were even more bloodshot than what he had first thought. She was sleep deprived too. But he couldn't help her if she wouldn't tell him.

"Why," he asked a little more gently. Edelweiss brought her hands up, as if to scream in frustration, but then let them down with a ragged sigh.

"The Kaminii designed me to be able to stay awake all night...but my brain deteriorates the longer I stay up and...," she trailed, shoulder slumping and laid back against the wall.

"And," Spar prompted.

"I...can't sleep...without...someone...next...to me," she said, avoiding his eye. Spar felt that his eyebrow was going to be permanently arched from here on out.

"How...," he began but she held up a hand to stop.

"I have no idea how they made THAT mistake," she said. Spar saw the grin trying not to appearing and knew she was maliciously relishing the word "mistake" and the Kaminii being the reason for it.

So, she needed someone to help her sleep. He reached out a hand to her. She tried to recoil back from him, but she was already against the wall. She twisted her face away.

"No! Don't tou...," she stopped when his fingers touched her cheek. Her eyes shuddered shut as she felt her cheek go pleasantly numb.

Contact

Warm, human contact

Spar noted her reaction and experimented by having his hand go lower and cup her jaw. Her lips brushed his palm and a low whispery moan left her. She entwined her fingers with his and pulled his hand closer, savoring the warmth that brought the promise of sleep. Spar watched her closely before stepping up and fully engulfing her with his body. Edelweiss's eyes widened and her body stiffened. But that soon past. She curled into him, hands wrapped around his neck, with a soft sigh as warmth trickled into her. The soft rhythm of his beating heart gently lulled her into near sleep. Blissful warmth, heavenly sleep. Her eyes felt like lead, but just as she closed them, and she welcomed the darkness, she felt her temple get brushed gently by a pair of warm soft lips.

Spar caught her as she fell. Her arms had loosened around his neck and her head lay sideways on his collar bone. He picked her up gently and set them both into bed, her right beside him. He eyed her as she slept. It wasn't like him to be like this to anyone, even to women. But then again, it was said Mandalorians made snap decisions about who they wanted as mates. And Edelweiss had really caught his eye.

He kissed her temple this time in affection, than comfort.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," he murmured. With a slight shift and a groan, Spar followed her into the peace known as sleep.

* * *

><p>2nd part in my Spar series :D Please Review and give me some feedback so I know I'm doing good or need some work.<p>

Spar belongs to Karen Travis

Edelweiss is mine


End file.
